Triangle amoureux, à deux?
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Après un autre refus de la part de Mahiru pour prendre le thé avec elle, Sumireko décide de refuser son refus. Que sera la réaction de Shinya?


**A/N: Ma première fanfiction sur Akuma no Riddle. Ayant remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de fanfic sur AnR en français, j'ai décidé de mis mettre. Celle-ci est sur Hanabusa et Banba, un de mes pairings préféré dans AnR.**

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas crée Akuma no Riddle.**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à descendre tout doucement dans le ciel. C'était encore le jour, mais la nuit n'allait plus tarder à tomber. Hanabusa Sumireko était en train de remplir tranquillement sa tasse de thé. Elle était seule pour prendre le thé. Comme à son habitude, Banba Mahiru avait refusé son offre de prendre le thé avec elle. Sumireko, quoi que frustré par ses nombreux refus, tâchait de rester digne, de ne pas montrer sa frustration à Mahiru. Par orgueil, elle appréciait guère se faire dire non, surtout quand c'était aussi répétitif. C'est pour cela qu'elle c'était résigné à continuer d'inviter Mahiru, en espérant un jour qu'elle lui dise enfin « oui », pour ainsi soigner son égo blessé.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Bon, il est vrai qu'au début, c'était sa principale raison pour continuer d'inviter Mahiru à prendre le thé avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, Sumireko avait commencé à développer un certain intérêt pour Mahiru. Son inaccessibilité lui donnait encore plus envie de continuer de l'invité, pour pouvoir un jour enfin la possibilité de boire une tasse de thé avec elle. Ça avait commencé par un caprice, mais désormais, elle avait des sentiments à l'égard de Mahiru.

Tandis qu'elle s'assoyait à la table pour déguster son thé, Sumireko jeta un regard furtif à sa colocataire. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit, en train de contempler intensément le bracelet qu'Ichinose Haru avait fait elle-même, et distribuer à tous ses camarades de classe. Il s'agissait d'un trésor pour Mahiru. La jeune fille se souvint alors du moment où Takechi Otoya avait tenté de lui prendre son trésor. Sumireko était intervenu pour lui restituer son bien. Juste pour ça, Mahiru lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Quand après cela, elle l'avait invité à prendre le thé avec elle, Mahiru avait dû décliner son offre. En raison de sa timidité, elle n'avait pas réussi à expliquer clairement la raison de son refus à sa colocataire. Mahiru craignait qu'elle ait mal interprété son refus. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas accepté son invitation, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Chaque fois qu'elle aurait voulu accepter, une voix mesquine, provenant de sa tête, l'en empêchait.

_- T'as pas intérêt à accepter son offre, lui ordonnait sans cesse Shinya. J'te connais, tu n'vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher de bouffer plein de sucrerie. Pas question que j'te laisse prendre du poids, on partage le même corps je te signale. Si je grossi à cause de toi, tu vas me le payer, idiote!_

À chaque fois que Mahiru pensait à accepter, Shinya lui redisait la même chose. Sa personnalité de nuit semblait être très concerné par son poids, allant jusqu'à forcer Mahiru à faire un régime pour éviter qu'elle grossisse. Aimant bien les sucreries, se régime forcé dérangeait beaucoup Mahiru, mais elle était trop soumise à Shinya pour refuser de lui obéir. Tandis que Sumireko continuait de prendre son thé, Mahiru se permis de l'observer discrètement. Elle n'était pas insensible au charme de sa colocataire. Elle était belle, raffiné, distingué, polie. Bref, une vraie « ojou-sama ». Mahiru admirait sa beauté. Ah, si seulement Shinya la laissait accepté, juste une fois.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu? demanda poliment Sumireko, en souriant aimablement. Aurais-tu envie de venir me rejoindre par hasard?

Mahiru sursauta. Sumireko avait remarqué qu'elle l'observait. Terriblement embarrassé, Mahiru se mit à rougir intensément. La jeune fille riche trouva cette réaction mignonne et irrésistible. Elle lui donnait envie de taquiner un peu Mahiru.

- Serais-se ma compagnie qui te dérange? demanda Sumireko, faussement vexé.

- Non! s'empressa de répondre Mahiru, paniqué. Ça…ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu…tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi le problème.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi cela?

Mahiru hésita à répondre. Le problème, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais plutôt Shinya.

- Je…je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est un secret entre Shinya et moi.

Sumireko resta muette. Cette histoire de double personnalité était étrange pour elle. À croire qu'elle était schizophrène, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas dérangée par cela. Bien qu'elle appréciait Mahiru, elle aimait bien aussi Shinya. Son caractère faisait contraste avec sa personnalité du jour, ce qui la rendait encore plus intéressante aux yeux de Sumireko. Déterminé à se rapprocher de Mahiru, elle s'avança vers cette dernière, un gâteau à la main. Elle vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, sur son lit. Mahiru rougissait de plus bel, tandis que Sumireko la fixa dans les yeux.

- Je n'accepterais plus aucun refus de ta part, lui dit Sumireko, sur un ton sérieux.

Elle agita le petit gâteau juste sous le nez de Mahiru, comme si elle voulait l'appâter. Il avait l'ait délicieux, Mahiru mourrait d'envie d'y goûter. Malheureusement, la voix de Shinya l'en dissuada aussitôt.

- Désolé, balbuta Mahiru, mais Shinya ne veut pas…

- Je t'ai dit que je n'accepterais aucun refus.

Sans crier gare, Sumireko approcha le gâteau et l'appuya sur la bouche de Mahiru. Cette dernière n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre une bouché. Elle fut alors complètement subjuguée par le goût exquis de la pâtisserie. C'était un pur délice. Sumireko la regarda avec un air satisfait. Alors qu'elle termina sa bouché, Mahiru regarda sa colocataire avec un regard implorant.

- Est-ce que je peux l'avoir? demanda-t-elle, timidement.

_Elle est définitivement adorable_, pensa Sumireko. Un sourire malicieux apparu alors sur son visage. Mahiru était trop mignonne, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner encore un peu.

- Es-tu sûre que tu le veux vraiment, ce gâteau? demanda Sumireko. Shinya pourrait ne pas apprécier, non? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Le regard de Mahiru se fit de plus en plus implorant, ce qui amusa Sumireko. Elle commença à éloigner lentement le gâteau de Mahiru. Cette dernière agrippa le bras de Sumireko. Son regard était devenu suppliant. N'ayant plus le cœur de la tourmenter ainsi, elle lui adressa un sourire amicale et doux, avant de lui donner le gâteau.

- Désolé, commença-t-elle, je crois que je suis allé trop loin. Bien sûre que tu peux l'avoir, je serais ravie que tu puisses en profiter.

Le regard de Mahiru s'illumina aussitôt, dans une joie indescriptible. Après un remerciement maladroit, elle s'empressa de manger le gâteau, en savourant chaque bouchée de se pure délice. La voix de Shinya criait dans sa tête, mais Mahiru n'y prêtait pas attention. Le gâteau était délicieux, et ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance dans manger un. Sumireko la regarda avec attention, en esquissant un léger sourire. Lorsque Mahiru eut terminé la pâtisserie, Sumireko se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, allant jusqu'à coller son épaule sur celle de Mahiru. Cette dernière eut un léger sursaut, suivit d'un intense rougissement.

- Tu as de la crème sur le visage, lui dit Sumireko, sur un ton amusé.

Mahiru rougissait encore plus, mais cette fois si d'embarrassèrent.

- _Mignon_, pensa Sumireko.

La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés s'empressa de chercher quelque chose pour s'essuyer le visage. Cependant, Sumireko fut plus rapide. Elle entoura les épaules de Mahiru avec son bras et la colla contre elle. Quoi que surprise par son geste, Mahiru se laissa faire. Ce soudain contact physique avec sa colocataire ne lui déplaisait pas. Les deux se fixèrent durant un moment dans les yeux. Sumireko commença à approcher son visage de celui de Mahiru. Le cœur de cette dernière commença à battre intensément. Sumireko était en train se rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes.

- _Est-ce qu'elle va…m'embrasser?_ pensa Mahiru, en rougissant de plus bel.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Sumireko mit ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche de Mahiru, là où il y avait de la crème. Avec sa langue, elle lécha le résidu de crème. Mahiru ne savait pas comment réagir, trop gênée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Sumireko éloigna un peu son visage et adressa un sourire à Mahiru.

- Délicieux, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Du bout de son index, Sumireko effleura la cicatrice de Mahiru, en descendant tout doucement. Face à ce contact physique, Mahiru tremblait légèrement. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Sumireko dirigea sa main vers les cheveux de Mahiru, pour les caresser. Cette dernière baissa légèrement la tête. Sumireko détacha ses cheveux et commença à glisser certaines de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse? Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, lui dit Sumireko, avec un sourire réconfortant.

Envahi par une soudaine impulsion, Mahiru prit la main de Sumireko et ce colla contre cette dernière. Le cœur de Sumireko commençait à lui aussi battre la chamade.

- _Ce sentiment est trop fort, pensa Sumireko, je ne peux pas y résister._

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Mahiru et ferma les yeux. Elle l'embrassa soudainement, avec passion. Mahiru fut envahi par une sensation chaleureuse. Les lèvres de Sumireko étaient douces et agréables. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans le dos de Sumireko, tandis que cette dernière continuait de caresser ses longs cheveux gris. Le baisé prit fin au bout d'un moment. Les deux filles ressentaient une bouffé de chaleur qui montait en elle. Sumireko prit Mahiru dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Ce fut au tour de Mahiru de l'enlacer, la serra doucement.

Soudain, Banba serra de plus en plus fort Hanabusa. Trop fort, assez pour que Sumireko laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Banba était en train de lui faire mal.

- Tu vas m'le payer, lui dit Banba d'une voix agressive.

Sumireko regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil était couché. C'était désormais la nuit.

_- J'avais complètement oublié, pensa-t-elle._

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Banba et se releva aussitôt. Ce n'était plus Mahiru qui était devant elle, mais Shinya. Cette dernière avait l'air furieuse.

- Mahiru est à moi, l'averti Shinya, sur un ton menaçant.

Hein? Sumireko avait soudainement l'impression d'être dans un triangle amoureux, sauf qu'elle était en rivalité avec la même fille dont elle était amoureuse.

- Voyons, ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse par hasard? demanda Sumireko, sur un ton moqueur.

Shinya grogna légèrement. L'attitude de Sumireko n'aidait en rien à faire baisser sa frustration.

- Te fou pas de moi! s'écria Shinya, rageuse. J'vais prendre du poids à cause de tes satanées sucreries.

Sur le coup, Sumireko ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, ce qui insulta grandement Shinya.

- C'est donc ça, comprit-elle. Tu complexes à cause de ton poids.

Sans crier gare, elle se précipita vers Shinya. Sumireko posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa colocataire. Cette dernière devint légèrement rouge. Hanabusa profita de sa confusion pour caresser son ventre.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, lui dit Sumireko avec un sourire amicale. Tu ne sembles pas avoir pris du poids…

Là, s'en était trop pour Shinya. Elle agrippa le bras de Sumireko et lui tordis dans le dos, avant de la plaqué violemment sur son lit, sur le ventre. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se relève pas, Shinya s'assit sur son dos.

- On fait moins la maline là hein? la nargua Shinya.

- Tu es lourde. Peut-être que finalement, tu as vraiment pris un peu de poids…

Shinya tordit un peu plus fort le bras de Sumireko. Elle n'avait guère apprécié la remarque de cette dernière. Sumireko usa de son autre bras pour faire basculer Shinya. Renversant les rôles, elle plaqua Shinya sur le lit, sur le dos. Elle agrippa ses deux poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Shinya tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, sans succès. Pour une fille qui prétendait avoir une condition physique fragile, elle possédait beaucoup de force physique en ce moment.

- Lâche-moi! s'exclama Shinya, humilié.

Shinya s'arrêta soudainement de protesté, en voyant l'expression qu'affichait Sumireko. Elle souriait, mais pas de la même façon qu'à son habitude. Son sourire était inquiétant, pas du tout rassurant. C'était loin d'être un sourire poli ou amical dont elle était habitué de voir sur le visage de Sumireko.

- Qu'est-ce tu vas me faire? demanda Shinya, méprisante. Laisse-moi, si tu tiens à la vie…

Le sourire de Sumireko devint de plus en plus sinistre. Même si elle était loin d'être peureuse, Shinya commença à devenir un peu inquiète. Sumireko se rapprocha d'elle, ou plus précisément, de son oreille, qu'elle commença à mordre légèrement. Shinya poussa un léger crie, plus de surprise que de douleur.

- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fous!? s'exclama Shinya, en rougissant.

Sumireko ne répondit pas, et continua de lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle dirigea ensuite ses lèvres sur son cou, qu'elle commença à embrasser. Shinya ne put retenir de pousser un léger gémissement. Son corps en entier avait chaud. Le contact physique avec Sumireko, ainsi que ce qu'elle lui faisait, était trop intense pour elle.

- Ar…arrête ça, tenta de protester Shinya.

Soudain, Sumireko arrêta. Elle libéra Shinya et se redressa, tout en restant sur le lit. Son sourire sinistre avait disparu. Elle avait repris son air habituel. Elle sourit poliment.

- Désolé, commença-t-elle, je me suis laissé un peu emporté.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à partir, Shinya la retenu.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'vais t'laisser partir après ça?

Sans crier gare, elle agrippa le collet de Sumireko et la ramena contre elle, pour l'embrasser. C'était complètement différent du baisé qu'elle avait eu avec Mahiru. Ce dernier avait été doux, affectueux et chaleureux, tandis que celui avec Shinya était brusque. N'empêche, ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Au bout d'un moment, Shinya repoussa Sumireko, mettant fin au baisé.

- T'as embrassé Mahiru, mais pas moi. Ça ma frustré, tu sais…

_- Elle était donc vraiment jalouse, pensa Sumireko. Jalouse…d'elle-même?_

Shinya se leva du lit, pour se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre.

- J'vais au bain public, dit-elle sur un ton nonchalant. Tu veux venir?

- Non merci, déclina-t-elle poliment.

- Pourquoi pas? t'as quelque chose à cacher? Des cicatrices, ou un truc du genre?

Sumireko ne répondit pas, ce contenta de sourire. Shinya comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle sortit donc de la chambre, laissant Sumireko seule. Cette dernière retourna à la table pour continuer de prendre son thé. Il était devenu tiède. Malgré ça, elle le but en entier. Elle effleura ensuite du bout des doigts ses lèvres, en rougissant légèrement. Elle avait embrassé deux fois la même fille, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même personne. Sumireko se fit une autre tasse de thé, tout en contemplant par la fenêtre la lune en forme de croissant qui éclairait faiblement la nuit.


End file.
